Junjohenkō: Sealing the Beast, The First Of Many
It is raining through the Hidden Rain Village, the rain is not normal as it pours onto the area and is thicker then usual, even the animals know this rain is foreshadowing an evil event that will take place. A mountain, a shrine, and underground bunker hidden within, noticed by none but it is known to many. many small particles enter at the center of the underground area. They flow through the room and soon start to form an object. It is a person whose legs are first formed, then the arms and soon more and more. The whole body materializes and soon then man is revealed to be Uaio Kaguya. He prepares for a meeting of several deadly beings, each with their own unique abilities. He stands at the center of the room, with a calm expression on his face. "Today is the first, Soon will come the others" he says out loud to himself as he patiently waits for the others. Sykushi Uchiha starts to reappear in a swirly fashion as he exits kamui he then goes inside and sees the other member "Nice day for rain is it not?" he then waits for other members to arrive Man, what a pain... Flicking the blood of his katana and resheathing the blade, Naoki Nara entered the underground area, cracking his neck audibly, his normally hazel brown eyes almost seeming to glow vermillion in the lighting as he waited for the other members. "So, this is were we are to meet?" said Takashi Yukimaru entering the compound. "Would it have killed them to at least see me in?" he said walking into the underground base. Uaio watched three of the Junjohenkō members arrive. He stands completely still like a statue, with the only thing moving being his eyes. He completely ignores Takashi and only speaks to the Nara, and the Uchiha. "Did you bring the Jinchuriki" he says in an aggressive tone. He still waits for more members to appear. "No, we were strolling through Suna for fun." Naoki said sarcastically. "The creeper nabbed him, it's fine." He jerked his thumb at his partner casually, throwing him to the wolves mercilessly. "I have him trapped in my Kamui i can bring him out whenever we need to" he then looks 5% more badass then his Nara partner. Suddenly a massive tornado of Black Flames came into existence, the deadly flames contained one of the most known assassins in the world, Yu Nakatomi the man with long white hair and dark eyes looked towards the Nara and his partner and said " So we also hire kids now a days? ". Uaio lets off a little smirk from Yu's comment. "Is the Jinchuriki in bad condition" he says to Sykushi. "He is unconcious he will be that way for a while i can bring him out now if you wish to examine him." he then looks at his partner "i did all the work he hid in a black Pyramid." "Screw off. All you did was jump around and have a girl save your ass. Wait, I helped you out. Remind me to let the next jinchūriki step on you." Naoki said without missing a beat. "Stop fighting among yourselves Scum-bags!!" shouted Yu showing his state of authority on others, his incredible Killing Intent could be felt from a hundred-meter away. "Enough of you two, or i will have Yu teach you guys to respect each other" he said with anger in his voice. He looks at all the members and wishes the others would arrive soon. As he can not handle these people on his own, from their constant annoyance. Category:TrueShinobi Category:TrueShinobi